


Hoard

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Prompto has a sleepover with the dragon prince.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 39
Kudos: 243





	Hoard

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Hanging out with the dragon prince of Insomnia is _so_ cool. Crazy, wicked, awesome cool. It’s not just that he’s the crown prince of Lucis, or that everybody knows the royal family has _dragon blood_ , it’s that Noctis Lucis Caelum is a massive dork with amaze-balls video game skills and Prompto totally adores hanging out with him. At first, he thought it’d be terrifying, because Noctis is _too cool_. But being with him has become so _natural_ , and Noctis makes it easy. Now that Prompto’s gotten to know him better, he’s not so intimidating—in a lot of ways, he’s surprisingly _normal_. If Prompto had his way, he’d never go home. He’d meet with his parents once a week for coffee and _maybe_ still go to school but otherwise just stay curled up on Noctis’ couch like some kind of humanoid cat. 

For the first time, he’s at least going to get to stay the night, and Prompto’s been one big ball of excitement all day because of it. He tries to play it cool, of course. He pretends he has sleepovers all the time and this is no biggie. But inside he’s vibrating like a pro controller in a Justice Monsters X speed race, pulse faster than the Regalia on a full tank of gas. Noctis leans back into the couch and yawns, dark eyes winking shut for half a moment, and for once, Prompto doesn’t spiral into sadness at the impending goodbye. He doesn’t have to leave. He’s got a change of clothes and his toothbrush in his bag and everything. There are probably a dozen Crownsguard in the hallway just waiting to bust in if anything goes wrong, but that’s fine. Ignis actually seemed pleased about it when he dropped them both off after school. He said it was nice that Noctis is getting a normal highschooler experience.

Prompto’s definitely abnormal. Normal people don’t swoon over sleepovers. But Noctis doesn’t need to know that Prompto’s crazy about him and drooling over the thought of more together-time. Prompto slumps into the backrest too and pretends he’s also getting tired. Noctis yawns again, loud enough that it eats up the sound effect of Prompto’s car blowing up. He careened off a rocky cliff for the third time in a row, because he was busy eyeing Noctis up in his peripherals. As his car slowly respawns back on the emptied track, the rest of the cars half a lap ahead of him, he asks, “How you doin’, buddy?”

“S’getting late,” Noctis mutters. He rubs at his eyes, his sleeve rolling down, and it might be Prompto’s imagination, but the skin on his arm has an almost _scaled_ texture. Prompto’s still never seen Noctis naked—he doesn’t know if there are actually scales anywhere. _He wants to know._ But he’s trying to be a good friend so doesn’t ask. Noctis takes the liberty of pausing the rolls his head over to Prompto. “Call it a draw?”

“Pfft, I was kicking your ass.”

A lazy grin flitters across Noctis’ lips. “Maybe over all, but you lost this round and you know it. That puts us three and three.”

Prompto casts the screen a forlorn glance and sighs, “ _Fiiine._ ”

Noctis chuckles. He turns the game and TV off. Pushing off the sofa, he stretches, black shirt writing up his stomach—Prompto averts his eyes and tries not to blush. He should probably offer to sleep on the couch but doesn’t, just in case Noctis has something else in mind. Sure enough, Noctis nods towards the bedroom. “C’mon.”

“Yeah?” Noctis lifts a brow, and Prompto immediately shuts up and stands up, eager to follow. He’s _ridiculously_ curious about Noctis’ bedroom. He wonders if there are crazy posters all over it, or if it’s as messy as Noctis’ locker, or if Ignis has gotten to it and it’s perfectly organized. Or maybe it’s singed around the edges, because sure, Noctis never breathes fire at school, but that doesn’t necessarily mean he _can’t._ The dragon blood has to mean _something._

Prompto’s practically afloat as he follows Noctis down the hall. The door cricks open. Noctis pushes it aside and wanders in, not bothering to get the light switch—the curtains are open, and the radiance of the city outside is enough to see by. It casts a warm glow across the mountain of coins against the back wall, which glisten and shine like they’ve just been polished.

Prompto does a double take. There’s _a pile of treasure_ on the floor. 

Around another yawn, Noctis mumbles, “I had Iggy fetch s’more from the royal treasury so there’d be enough room for both of us. He said you’d rather sleep on the couch, but I figure we’re close enough to share, right...? I just feel like it’d be a shit friend move to banish you to the couch. And _I’m_ not gonna sleep on the couch, so...”

That’s totally not why Ignis will have suggested Prompto sleep on the couch. Prompto was so wrong. Noctis isn’t normal _at all_.

He’s looking at Prompto, frowning softly, and at Prompto’s stunned silence, he quietly checks, “We, uh... are we... is it okay if we share...?”

Prompto blinks. He looks into Noctis’ gorgeous eyes, then the lumpy mound of gold, silver, and sharp-looking gemstones. He doesn’t have the heart to tell Noctis that the treasure pile is freaking _weird_. So much weirder than light scales or fire-breathing. He can’t help but wonder if Noctis really thinks everybody sleeps on treasure.

He forces himself to smile and chirps, “Yeah, no, sure, we can... uh... here...”

He steps closer. He’s glad he’s still wearing socks but wishes he had long sleeves—he doesn’t want to get cut up by a diamond in the middle of the night. He just has measly, fragile human skin. He climbs slowly into the pile anyway and awkwardly lies down in it. He wonders if he’s supposed to scoop some of it over him like a blanket or just perch on top. 

Noctis’ smile is so relieved and heartfelt. Prompto’s chest swells. Noctis wades over to him and settles down right beside him, then practically cocoons around him, curling up incredibly close. He presses his forehead against Prompto’s, their black-and-gold bangs mingling together. He murmurs, “Thanks for staying.”

Prompto’s smile is only wavering because his heart’s going to burst. He breathes, “Yeah,” because words aren’t enough. 

Noctis snuggles closer and shuts his eyes. 

The string of pearls under Prompto’s neck is already giving him knots. He tosses an arm over Noctis’ side and tries to sleep anyway, because Noctis is worth all the gold in the world.


End file.
